First Dance
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: Fabina songfic based off of Justin Bieber's song 'First Dance' ! Read and Review pleaseee!


**A/N: I was completely inspired by '**xForeverxAlwaysx**'. I was reviewing her story **_Wherever I Go_ **when I was suggesting a song for Nina and Fabian I was inspired! :D so this story is dedicated to them :] So here it is!**

First Dance

_It's your chance take her hand to the floor  
(fellas just the moment you've been waiting for)  
Girl if you see something you like then let 'em know  
(ladies I know your ready)  
Cuz you only got one chance  
(yeah yeah)  
For your first dance  
(you never forget bout your first dance)  
So take advantage of the slow jam  
Yeah, man_

Nina and Fabian were at the end of term prom, sitting at one of those little side tables. They were only lounging around watching everyone else dance and have a good time, dancing with their dates. See, Nina and Fabian never got the guts to ask one another so they were at the prom alone. But when they were finally there, Fabian instantly regretted not asking her to the prom. So he did something out of the blue when Justin Bieber's song 'First Dance' came on; he stood up, brushed off his tux and asked Nina to dance with him. He knew it was his one chance. She blushed like crazy, only making Fabian love her more, but replied positively. Fabian took her hand and lead her to the middle of the floor and placed his hands on her hips and swayed with her.

_When I close my eyes,_  
_I see me and you at the prom_  
_We've both been waiting so long_  
_For this day to come_  
_Now that its here_  
_Let's make it special_

After a few minutes of dancing, Nina layed her head comfortably against Fabian's chest, he closed his eyes and he could almost see both of them at prom. Just swaying there on the floor, Fabian was so content. They had both been waiting so long, they had both been so nervous. Now the day is here for them to just let go, and they have to make it special.

_(I can't deny)  
There's so many thoughts in my mind  
The D.J.'s playing my favorite song  
Ain't no chaperones  
This could be the night of your dreams_

Fabian was still swaying back and forth with Nina, thinking about how lucky he was to be dancing with her. There were so many things running through his head. Most of them consisted of things Nina related, Like how her hair, shone like the sun, how it flowed down her back like fine silk, how beautiful her eyes were, how much he wanted her to be his. The DJ was playing his favorite song, the teachers had all left the gym to go to the teacher's lounge. **It could be the night of your dreams Nina. **Fabian thought with a giant smile on his face.

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me_  
_Girl I promise I'll be gentle_  
_I know we gotta do it slowly_  
_If you give, give the first dance to me_  
_I'm gonna' cherish every moment_  
_'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime_

She gave her first dance to Fabian, and he was so gentle; like always. Nina needs to be treated like fine porcelain, because she is just as fragile and beautiful. They were going so slow, and Fabian atleast was cherishing every moment; hopefully Nina was too. Because it only happens once in a lifetime.

_I couldn't ask for more  
We're rocking back and forth  
Under the disco ball  
We're the only ones on the floor  
(I can't deny)_

Neither of them could ask for any more. They were rocking back and forth and they hadn't noticed before, but they were the only ones on the dance floor underneath the disco ball.

_Everybody says that we look cute together_  
_Let's make this a night the two of us remember_  
_No teachers around to see us dancing close_  
_I'm telling you our parents will never know_  
_Before the lights go up_  
_And the music turns off_  
_Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss_  
_Your glass slippers in my hand right here_  
_We'll make it before the clock strikes nine_

Everyone, Amber, Mara, Patricia, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Trudy thinks that they would look cute together. They need to make it a night they would both remember. The teachers were still gone, Fabian's parents were in Peru; her Gran was in America playing Bingo, so they'll never know. Before the dance is over, Fabian needed to taste her lip gloss. They'll make it before curfew, it will work. Fabian gently cupped Nina's face in his hands and brought it up to his. He looked from her eyes to her lips, a silent plea for a kiss. She obviously knew what he was feeling because she was mocking him. Fabian brought their lips together in a sweet gentle kiss, it last for eight seconds, but those were the best eight seconds of Fabian's life. He was content with his life, and content with his Nina.

**A/N: Sooo? How do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Wish I had never wrote it? Wish I had wrote it sooner? Pick on by reviewing and letting me know if you liked it! And btw, that isn't the whole song, the rest of it is here:**

If you just give give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
(I know) But we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
(give the first dance baby)  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

It's your chance take her hand to the floor (to the floor)  
Girl, if you see something you like then let 'em know  
Cuz you only got one chance, for your first dance  
So take advantage of this slow down  
Yeah man.

If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

**Review, darlingss!**


End file.
